Regrets
by KyouHomu
Summary: A Dia/Mari fanfiction. Could one little typo cause Dia to lose Mari forever? (This is crack, although it may not seem like it.)


Pitiful.

Stupid.

 _Abhorrent._

Those were the words that drifted through Dia Kurosawa's head as she lamented over the events of the past night.

Accidentally, she had written that she could not wait to ' _dick_ one out', in reference to dresses, instead of ' _pick_ one out'. And this one, pitiful text was sent to the group chat containing each and every member of Aqours. It was the mistake of a lifetime - one that could cost Dia her perfect standing as student council president.

But more importantly, it could cost Dia her one chance at capturing Mari O'hara's heart.

The same worries reverberated on and on throughout her mind - will Mari think I'm dirty? Will she view me as incapable of performing my duties?

Everything lead back to the same root - Mari O'hara.

As much as Dia wished, _yearned_ to suppress her feelings it was all for naught. It was as if Mari haunted her mind, dwelling in each and every corner.

Each chance she got, Dia anxiously skimmed over the Aqours group chat, her phone cool against her sweaty palm.

Over and over again, it was all the same.

"Haha! Dia sure can't wait to dick one out!"

"I never knew Dia was so experienced!"

"Can't wait to dick one out!"

She despised it.

From what she could see, Mari had been laughing along as well.

Dia sucked in a shaky breath, switching off her phone before placing it down onto her desk.

It was hopeless. At this rate, Dia was bound to lose Mari. She was slipping through her hands, just like grains of sand.

However, just as she went to stand up from her seat, the door whooshed open.

And there, stood the director the of the school - Dia's love, Mari O'hara.

"M-... Mari!" Dia sputtered, nearly stumbling over her own feet, taken aback by the sudden entrance.

"Ah, Dia, I didn't meant to startle you!" Mari responded, shutting the door behind her. "There's something I needed to speak to you about."

This was it. Mari was clearly here to break off her friendship with Dia - to cast her away into a world of despair.

"I do as well…!" Dia retorted, surprising even herself.

"Oh, then, by all means, you go first." Mari prodded, flashing Dia her signature smile.

Dia gulped. She was sure Mari could sense her nervousness - her face flushing a vibrant shade of red. It took all of her strength to simply remain standing - conscious, even. Could she bring herself to say it? Could she bring herself to confess her feelings?

"It's… About the texts…" She mutters, her voice barely above a whisper.

"About you wanting to dick one out?" Mari questioned.

Dia felt a pang of heartbreak surge through her. Mari had directly stated it.

"I…" She sighed. "Yes…"

"It was just a typo, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but-" Dia's head immediately flung upwards to face Mari. "You were joking along with everyone else about it, Mari!"

Mari simply stood in place, staring at Dia in utter confusion.

"Do you realize how much that hurt me, Mari? Do you even _realize_ how worried I was?!"

Mari opened her mouth to respond, though Dia quickly cut her off.

"I could've sworn you were going to dump me as a friend! No one would want to be friends with someone as abhorrent as me!"

"Dia!" The girl shouted, her smile having all but faded.

This seemed to snap Dia out of her rant, gaining a simple 'Hm…?' from her.

"I _am_ dumping you as a friend."

Those words.

The words Dia had dreading hearing.

Mari truly was going to leave her.

One miniscule typo was truly the end of their long-lasting friendship.

It's all ov-

"Because… I want us to be more!"

...Dia stared at her, utterly speechless.

"Dia, I want to dick one out with you!"

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ "

And that was the beginning of Dia and Mari's beautiful romance.

Who would have guessed that one, misfortunate typo would have led to two girls finally speaking their feelings for each other.

Not me.

:^).

* * *

THE AFTERSTORY

" jacks cool ass lazy, he's still learnin'. nuntha' wizer cherry pie, he's still a virgin."

"CHITA MEET THA FREEAK AH DA WEEKAH! PHIL'S HOME GIRL BUT JACK WANNA KEEP AH!"

"Mari! You know The Nutshack too!" Dia exclaimed.

"Of course I do! And you can dick one out waaay better than Phil ever could."

"M-MARI! :0000000."

" :3c"


End file.
